My December
by Nanashichan
Summary: This is a fluff fic between Draco and Harry wherin they meet on the Quidditch Pitch late Christmas Eve. Warnings are a lot of sap and a little bit of angst. Please read and review. Thanks and happy holidays.


My December  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, sorry for not continuing Vanishing Point yet but I promise I am working on the next chapter. Anyway, I was feeling overly sentimental with Christmas coming up and I just remembered this song by Linkin Park that would go perfectly with a holiday fic. So here is the result. Let's see, warnings are lots of sap, some angst, and DxH. I hope you enjoy the fic and please review. Thanks and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, etc. etc.  
  
  
  
  
  
My December  
  
  
The lone figure of one Draco Malfoy could be seen standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch late Christmas Eve as the gentle fall of snow swirled around him. He smiled tiredly as his silver eyes slid slightly open and he couldn't help but think how much the winter season matched his own personality. /Cold and unfeeling, just like me./  
  
Sighing, Draco allowed his eyes to slip shut again. /But there's something different this year. . .something that's missing./ He thought as he hugged himself tightly to ward off the cold. /I just wish I knew what it is. . ./  
  
* * * * *  
  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry released a wistful breath as he strolled along the grounds of Hogwarts, his only home in his seventeen years of life. /And now I have to leave. Merlin, I can't believe how fast everything's gone by. At least I know I won't have to deal with Voldemort anymore after graduation./  
  
Stopping just outside the Quidditch Pitch, Harry tilted his face up to the heavens, opening his mouth so that he could taste that year's snow. He knew that it was childish but he had always loved to eat the crisp, white powder. It seems to pure and untainted and Harry couldn't help but think that perhaps if he ate enough of it, it's purity would erase some of the more stained memories in his life. . .and perhaps also the loneliness in his heart. /The only problem is that this person will never feel about me the same way that I feel about him./  
  
Sadly, Harry continued on his trek through the chilly night and entered the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel there was something I missed  
This is my December  
This is my snow-covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco's eyes snapped open as he heard the distinct sound of the crunching of snow and spun around just as his rival, Harry Potter came into view from behind one of the towering stands.  
  
The platinum-haired young man tried to conjure up his usual sneer but for some reason it felt wrong and so he just let his features fall into a neutral expression.  
  
"Potter."  
  
Harry glanced up as he heard an all too familiar voice drawl out his name and couldn't help his heart from skipping a beat when he met the stormy silver gems. "Malfoy." He breathed out softly into the winter air. "What are you doing out here so late at night?"  
  
"I should find out the same thing about you Potter but since you asked so nicely, I came out here to think." Draco spared one searching look at Harry before turning away from the shorter wizard.  
  
A surprisingly comfortable hush spread over the two wizards and they stood that way, side-by-side, for a long while until Harry's quiet voice broke through the silence. "Penny for your thoughts."  
  
"What?" The Slytherin asked, but any hint of expected malice in his voice was replaced by pure curiosity. "A penny?"  
  
A small but genuine smile tugged at Harry's lips and his shook his head. "Muggle money Malfoy."  
  
"Oh I see but why would you want to give me muggle money for my thoughts?"  
  
At this the Gryffindor did laugh as his emerald eyes twinkled with amusement. "It's an expression Malfoy. It just means that I want to know what you're thinking about. I'm not really going to hand you some money."  
  
Draco raised one fine eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Muggles definitely have some strange ways." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Maybe it's just you that's strange." Harry said but the grin on his face took away the sting to the comment.  
  
The blonde stared at his companion for a while as silence descended upon them once again and for the first time he noticed the unique charm and innocence that surrounded Harry. /Strange for the Boy-Who-Lived./ Taking in the other's flushed features from the winter air and lightly snow-matted ebony locks, Draco slowly dragged his eyes away. /And even weirder is the fact that he's pleasant to talk to when we're not arguing. But, I have to admit, I have never felt so. . .content for years./  
  
* * * * *  
  
And I {Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed}  
And I {Take back all the things I said that make you feel like that}  
And I {Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed}  
And I {Take back all the things I said to you}  
  
* * * * *  
  
"The cold."  
  
Harry snapped out of his own thoughts when he heard Draco murmur those words. "What?"  
  
"You wanted to know what I was thinking about. I was thinking about the cold." The older boy answered, his silver eyes fixed on the patches of stars that he could see through the clouds.  
  
"Why would something like that have you in such deep thought?" Harry questioned, watching Draco inquisitively.  
  
Draco sighed, his pale features showing a trace of weariness in them as he spoke. "Because it relates to me in so many ways." He suddenly laughed softly. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."  
  
The ebony-haired boy tentatively raised a hand and laid it comfortingly on Draco's arm. "Because, you and I both know that despite everything that we've done to each other, I am the one that would understand you the most."  
  
Draco wanted to dispute that statement but Harry's words rang true in every sense. Clearing his throat, the blonde licked his lips before turning his eyes to Harry and continuing with his explanation. "I've just always thought that since everything about the winter is so cold, like my personality. There's no feeling out here in this blankness, like there's no emotion in my soul. I feel empty Harry."  
  
* * * * *  
  
And I   
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to go home to   
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry couldn't help the gasp of astonishment at hearing his rival call him by his first name. Over there seven years at Hogwarts, Draco had never uttered it until now. Shaking his head, the Gryffindor pushed aside those thoughts to concentrate on the matter at hand. "You're wrong Draco."  
  
The blonde's eyes shone with confusion. "Why would you say that? I would think that you would be the first to agree that I'm cold and unfeeling."  
  
Smiling, Harry replied. "I know you too well for that. Your facade is perfect but you're eyes betray you even if you don't realize it. I see more emotion there than you would think Malfoy."  
  
"How could you see that if I don't feel it myself?" Draco whispered, looking down at the ground. He let out a sharp intake of breath as he felt Harry lift his face up to meet the emerald gems.  
  
"Perhaps you do feel it but you've just learned to ignore that part of yourself for too long."  
  
As they gazed at each other, Draco could feel everything falling away until only he and the wizard before him existed and for the first time in a long while, he could feel a stirring in his heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry could feel himself drowning in the silver orbs but a sudden gust of wind brought him back to reality and the younger wizard blushed as he realized he was still touching Draco's face and quickly moved away.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered, still flustered but Draco was concentrating more on his feelings of loneliness when Harry had moved away.  
  
"Don't worry about it." The blonde chewed lightly on his bottom lip as the tension grew between them again. Not able to stand the underlying stress, Draco blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "You still haven't answered my question as to why you're out here. I told you my reason so it's only fair that you tell me yours right?"  
  
Harry shifted a little in embarrassment and he glared at Draco when a grin appeared on the Slytherin's face. "Erm. . ."  
  
"It's only fair Potter."  
  
The Gryffindor grumbled at he mumbled out a response.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked, highly amused by the sight of the fidgeting Gryffindor.  
  
Scowling, Harry answered in a louder voice this time. "I said I was lonely because the person I love will never love me back. There. Happy? Now you can make fun of me." He crossed his arms as he spun around so that he back was facing his companion.  
  
* * * * *  
  
And I {Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed}  
And I {Take back all the things I said that make you feel like that}  
And I {Just wish I didn't feel like there was something I missed}  
And I {Take back all the things I said to you}  
  
* * * * *  
  
All mirth vanished from the blonde's face and he frowned at Harry's words but knew that he couldn't argue with what the other had said. /I probably would have done exactly that but not after all this./  
  
Taking a steadying breath, Draco slowly approached Harry and then carefully wrapped his arms around the other wizard's shoulders. He could feel the shorter boy go rigid in his embrace but he waited patiently and he smiled when Harry finally relaxed. "I'm sorry. I promise I'm not going to make fun of you. Rather, how about this?" Moving one of his hands, Draco clasped Harry's in his own. "How about for now we make a truce and be friends? That way, you won't be lonely and I'll have someone to talk to that will actually understand me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
And I   
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry twisted around in the other's embrace and blinked wide jade eyes up at the other in astonishment before managing to incline his head just slightly in agreement.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Draco nodded and instead of backing away from the other, the Slytherin pulled Harry closer, his arms slipping down to encircle his waist. On instinct, the Gryffindor raised his own arms to wrap lightly around Draco's shoulders and after that both fell still, strangely content in the contact between them.  
  
Neither knew how much time had passed before Harry at last moved back; although not far enough so that he was completely out of Draco's arms. He offered a shy smile as he reached into his cloak and drew out a small box.  
  
"What's that?" Draco said in a whisper but it sounded loud in the still night.  
  
"Your Christmas present." Harry answered, blushing lightly. "I figured that since this was our last year in Hogwarts, that I should at least get something for you. . .you know to make up for the other years. I was originally just going to leave it unsigned under the tree in your commons but seeing how we have a truce. . ."  
  
The blonde shushed the nervously babbling boy with one gentle finger. "I understand. Thank you Harry. I feel kind of bad though, I didn't get you anything."  
  
"It's alright." Handing the gift to the blonde wizard, Harry closed his own fingers over Draco's. "Wait until tomorrow to open it. Please."  
  
"As you wish." The Slytherin answered before shivering. "We should get back inside anyway. We've been out here for a while."  
  
"Yeah." Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed as they trudged back to the castle together and he silently prayed that somehow or someway they could keep this peace between them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco could feel the tingle of warm air on his face as he entered the main hall of the castle. Shrugging off his cloak, the blonde took a quick glance down at his watch and smiled as he noticed that it was exactly midnight. "It's Christmas." He saw Harry look over to him and he suddenly had an idea. "Just turned twelve. I guess I should give you your gift."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't get me a gift." The Gryffindor removed his own cloak and shook the snow from his hair.  
  
"I lied. Come here." Motioning Harry over, Draco gently grasped his arms as he came within reach.  
  
"What are. . ." He was cut off those by soft lips meeting his. Emerald eyes opened wide with surprise until the warm feeling stemming from Draco began to course through his veins and Harry brought his hands up to cup the other's face tenderly.  
  
They tasted each other for several long moments, savoring the loving exchange before reluctantly breaking the kiss for air.  
  
Draco's silver eyes glittered with emotion as he felt the ice around his heart melting away. Leaning down, the blonde laid his forehead against Harry's and tugged the other wizard tightly against him, never wanting to let the other go again. "Merry Christmas, Harry Potter. I love you and I promise you will never be alone again."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Give it all away  
Just to have someone to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to  
Give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone to go home to  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me how I did. Happy holidays everyone. *waves* Bye. 


End file.
